PewDiePieXReader
by GeneraStar
Summary: When a girl gets a chance to meet her idol, will she fall in love? Or will her life crumble?
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my car waiting. I wasn't waiting for anything particular... It just felt like I was waiting.  
I looked up at my house. It was a two story brick house with rose bushes bloooming red surrounding it.  
The door happened to be the same color as the roses. White window panes on every floor with green curtains  
in front of them.  
A light flickered on in the living room window and I saw a shadow crossing over it. My dad opened the front door slowly  
and leaned on the frame with a bottle hanging in is hand. Upon closer insepction it looked like beer.  
I hated it when my father drank, he became abusive and angry at the smallest of things. For example, the last time  
he got drunk, he hit me unitl my face was a shade of blacks and blues. That night my pillow soaked my tears and blood.  
My father was tall, but he had a stomach that stuck out. His hair was black and his eyes seemed black from a distance.  
But close up they were a dark brown.  
I looked nothing like him with my dark red hair and baby blue eyes. My hair was long and straight. My lifestyle  
was different from my families. I became a vegan like my mother while the rest of the family continued to eat like pigs.  
"Hey there Kayla. Come inside and help me open another bottle," my father said as he staggered back into the living room  
and collapsed on the couch.  
As much as I didn't want to, I forced myself to open the car door and step out. It was about 11pm. I had just come  
home from a friends house because she was helping me study. All I wanted to do is just stand here.  
I looked up at the moon. It was big and bright with thestars shining around it. It was nice to look at.  
Me and my mother would look at the stars together... That was before she died last year.  
She got into a car accident coming home from work. A semi-truck was on the wrong side of the road and they collided.  
After that, my father started to drink more and more because he thought he could get rid of the memories like that.  
I had to take care of my father and his drinking habbits, my little sister and her  
school problems, and my older brother with his gambling problems.  
But at least I was able to vent my stress by watching YouTube and making videos.  
Yes, I became apart of the YouTube community a year ago and I currently have 1 million subscribers. My content consists  
of tutorials, Minecraft, gmod, and Grand Theft auto. On occasion I will make a video of me singing a cover of a song that  
I like. My biggest inspiration was PewDiePie. I only hope I could me him some day. (That my sweet people, is forshadowing ;D)  
As I was thinking, a drunken voice interrupted my thoughts, "KAYLA, GET INSIDE THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" my father screamed.  
I walked up to the cracked cement steps of the house and took a look at it. It looked peaceful from the outside, but when you  
entered all hell breaks loose.  
I wrapped my hand around the brass knob and slowly turned it and pushed in. The scent of cinnamon and beer greeted me  
as I took a step inside. I walked into the dining room to find my dad had moved from the couch into one of the  
wooden chairs. 5 bottles surrounded him and he was holding one in his hand. His other hand was occupied with his  
head in it. He heard my footsteps and looked up.  
"There you are Kayla, go be a dear and get me another bottle."  
I looked at him and the bottles around him, "I think you should stop and go to bed dad."  
He stood from the chair and walked over to me.  
"What did you just say you ugly bitch?" He breathed in my face as he was close to me and mad.  
"I think you've had eno-" He raised his hand above his head and swung at me.  
I touched the spot he slapped and winced. The pain stung not only my cheek, but my whole face. He reached his hand above  
his head again, but now it was a fist. He slammed his fist into my nose causing blood to go on the floor. He continued to  
slap and punch me until he let some steam off. While he was doing that, I ended up on the floor and had curse words and  
insults thrown at me from his mouth. He stood above me catching his breath. I guess beating the crap out of your older  
daughter is tiring. But that was where he made a mistake.  
I kicked his legs and he staggered backwards. As he was falling I stood up and ignored the pain in my chest. I ran up to my room  
and locked the door. I fell back on my bed and let the tears fall.  
I could hear my father screaming my name from downstairs but I shut him out.  
I sat up and looked at my wall trying to forget the pain I was just in.  
When I was sure my father passed out on the floor I tiptoed  
down the hall to my sisters room. I knocked lightly on the wooden door and took a step back. My sister opened the door with messy  
bed head. She looked more like my father than I did. She had black hair that was a little shorter than mine. Her eyes were a deep  
brown and her face was pale. She wasn't exactly the pretty type, but her personatlity was gorgeous.  
She rubbed her eyes and tried to adjust to the light.  
"Whats up big si-, ARE YOU OKAY!?" She asked as she took a better look at me.  
I put my finger up to my lips and shushed her. I pointed down the stairs and made an action of my dad drinking. She nodded and looked  
at me with curious eyes.  
"Dad got drunk again, before you go to bed, lock your door," I whispered to her.  
She gave a slight nod and turned to close her door, "Good night Kayla, I love you."  
"I love you too Sierra, now get a good nights rest."  
As her door closed I spun around to head to my room. I got in, closed and locked the door. I changed into some PJ shorts and a t-shirt  
that was 5 sizes too big. I lifted my blanket and the warmth engulfed me. I allowed sleep to take me. In the morning I would expect a gift  
from my dad. He did that to say sorry for beating me. Of course I wished he wouldn't beat me at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning with a aching jaw. As I sat up memories from last night came flooding back into my mind. The shock of pain made me  
lie down again. I shook my head trying to get rid of them. I stood and almost fell over.  
I rested my hand on my bed stand to catch my balance. Once I did, I walked over to my closet to grab some new clothes.  
It took a bit to figure out what I wanted to wear today, I ended up choosing a black skirt and light yellow  
shirt. I went over to my door and acciently stepped on something that felt like paper. I reached down and flinched at the pain in my chest. I picked  
up and envelope that felt thick. Inside was a letter and another smaller envelope. I read the letter:

_ I'm sorry Kayla that I beat you last night... I just kept thinking about your mother and I couldn't stop no matter what I did._  
_I started drinking and took my anger out on you. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I hope this makes up for it. Some time for you away from me. I _  
_promise I won't drink while you're gone. _  
_ -Love, Your very sorry father._

I opened the next envelope and it held several hundred dollar bills that were crisp. I went to grab my laptop and looked at flights. I been wanting  
to visit Swden in hopes of seeing my favorite YouTuber, PewDiePie. I knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try. I found a cheap flight, and  
scheduled it. I packed clothes into a suitcase that I found on my closet floor. I also packed a couple pairs of shoes and my laptop.  
I decided to tell my sister where I was going so I didn't worry her. I opened my door to find my sister there about to knock.  
"Um, hey."  
"Hey little sis, something you need?"  
She pushed past me and sat on my unmade bed.  
"Just wanted to know what dad gave you this time."  
I passed her the envelope and letter including the money.  
She read through the letter then peeked inside the envelope with money.  
"Woah! That's a lot of money! Where are going!? Take me pleeeeeease!"  
"I think I wanna fly to Sweden, and there isn't enough money for both of us to go."  
She nodded.  
"Then it's settled." I crossed my arms over my chest to confirm.  
"Yup! I'll go to Sweden, and you can stay here!" She said proudly and hugged the money to her heart.  
"Not so fast you little brat, you stay here and watch you're older brother Ryan. You make sure he doesn't gamble or waste the money we use to survive!"  
She pouted and surrendered the money, "Fine, but you owe me somehow. I don't know how yet. But just you wait"  
She winked at me in a jokingly way and walked out of my room.  
Today was the day I would be in the same country as my idol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the airport, just landed. Sweden.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grabbed my luggage from baggage claim and walked around the airport completly lost. I could read some of the signs because I was learning the basics of  
of the Swedish language on the plane. I managed to also upload an update video to my channel.  
"Um, hello there."  
I spun around to greet someone who had a accent.  
"Hello?" I said as I turned.  
"Hello, my name is Felix. I'm looking for my girlfriend. Her name is Marzia. She just got off a plane. Have you by any chance seen her?"  
"Umm. okay. wow. No I haven't I'm sorry."  
"You seem nervous... Is everything okay? Oh wait let me guess... Are you a bro?"  
You had no idea how to react. All you could mutter was a faint "Yes"  
"Oh, well it's nice to meet a fan once in a while."  
"Ummm, while I have you here, do you by any chance know a cheap hotel where I can stay for the next 10 days?"  
"Ummm not really, but if you want, you can stay with me and my girlfriend at our house."  
"That would be... Great... Thanks!"  
I waited with the Swedish man while he looked for Marzia.  
He nudged me with his elbow and grabbed me by the arm. He tugged me behind him over to a girl who was slightly tan and had beautiful long hair.  
As he was pulling me along he said, "I'm sorry for being rude, but what's your name?"  
I pushed my hair behind my ear blushing a little and said, "Kayla"  
"That's a pretty name, for some reason I've been thinking about that name. I've thinking about it and dreaming about it. I don't know,  
that sounds kind of creepy. Sorry."  
I blushed even harder. Which caused him to blush too. "It's okay."  
We reached his girlfriend who was even prettier up close. We kind of all looked at each other until Felix broke the silence.  
"Um, this is Kayla. She came here from..."  
I spoke up and said New York.  
"Uh, yeah right New York. She gonna stay with us for a couple days."  
Marzia eyed me suspiciously all the way to their house.  
Did she have a problem with me staying with them?  
Of course she did, I was a complete stranger staying with them. I brushed it off and slouched in the seat. Felix tried to start a conversation, but everytime  
he did, he failed. But hey, at least he was trying to be nice and lighten the mood  
We reached their house, but I didn't even look at it. I just wanted to be alone at the moment  
I grabbed my things from the back of Felix's car and he walked me to a guest room. I set my luggage on the carpeted floor of the room and looked around.  
In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with floral blankets and pillows covering it. In the right corner of the room was a tv, and the left corner  
was a desk. On the walls were various paintings of landscapes. The room was beautiful.  
"I hope you like it" I heard from behind me. I turned to face the Swedish man.  
"It's gorgeous" I replied.  
He blushed a little, which caused me to blush.  
"FELIX!" A scream came from the other room.  
"Uh, BE RIGHT THERE!" He yelled back, "Sorry to leave you in here all of the sudden. Uh. Dinner will be ready at 6. Hopefully Marzia will warm up to  
having a guest."  
"Yeah... See you then I guess," I said shyly.  
"Yeah..."  
"FEEELIX!" The scream came again.  
"COMING" He screamed back, "Bye," he said as he exited the room.  
"Bye," I said faintly.


End file.
